


Skeleton Key

by ViciousVenin



Series: The Mess We've Made [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Frank Iero, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: It's a special night, and Frank knows it, but Gerard does not. He's just happy to play along.// Part of The Mess We've Made but can be read as a stand-alone story.





	Skeleton Key

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I started working on TMWM and I am literally never going to be able to let it go. I hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> Also, I know I haven't been publishing much recently but I've finished my BBB fic and am working on another longer one (both of which are Frerard) and I will be publishing yet another TMWM extra probably later tonight. Stay tuned! Also also, if you have any interest in being a beta for me (even just as a very casual reader) please hmu through email or tumblr! Info is on my profile.

"I wanna do something tonight," Frank says as they're leaving the practice space, Ray and Mikey and Matt having already taken off.

Gerard lights his cigarette one-handed, his other hand busy holding Frank's. "What kind of something?"

Frank shrugs. "Nothing big. Cemetery. Beer, weed, stargazing."

Gerard laughs and offers his cigarette to Frank, who takes a drag. "You romantic fuck. Any particular reason you're trying to charm my pants off?"

Frank hands the cigarette back and breathes out through a smirk. "Nope."

~

Frank drives them to Holy Cross sometime around midnight. It's late August, and the summer air is pleasantly warm. They get out of the car, bringing with them a six pack and a sizeable bag of weed. Gerard definitely misses his mom, probably more than the average grown man should, but one of his favorite things about leaving home is being able to smoke up whenever the fuck he wants. And with Frank around, getting stoned is downright magical.

They pick a large headstone near the center of the cemetery and sit down. It's large enough that they can sit side-by-side, shoulders brushing, and lean their heads back to look at the stars. There aren't a whole lot that are visible, given all the light pollution from the City so nearby, but it's still nice. Frank rolls them a joint, because they both know if Gerard tries to he'll only succeed in spilling weed all over the place, and they pass it back and forth for a while, talking about nothing and everything all at once.

It's nice. It's calm and quiet and peaceful. Gerard feels like the whole universe is giving him a hug. They go on talking and Gerard wishes the night would last forever.

"You're my favorite person, you know that?" Frank says at one point. "In the whole fuckin' world. You're my favorite." He's grinning, and they're both pretty giggly, by Gerard is struck by Frank's honesty.

"I love you so fucking much, Frank," he says, and it comes out sounding much more serious than he meant it to.

Frank looks at him for a moment before stubbing out the joint and crawling into Gerard's lap. "I fucking love you too, motherfucker."

Frank's lips are instantly on his, mouth hot and wet and demanding. Gerard opens up for him and brings his hands up to Frank's hips where they're straddling his thighs. Frank's fingers are threaded in Gerard's hair, gripping tight and tipping his head back against the gravestone. They both taste like cheap beer and smoke and Gerard chases it with his tongue, dragging Frank closer by his hips. Frank grinds down against Gerard, pulling a startled moan from both of them that gets lost between their mouths, and the two of them work at setting a rhythm that has them both hard and panting in no time. 

Frank tugs hard on Gerard's hair, breaking the kiss. His eyes are so dark they're almost black. "Take me home," he says, "and fuck me."

Gerard can only nod, which must be good enough for Frank because he slides out of Gerard's lap and begins gathering up their stuff. When he's done, Gerard follows him to the car in a daze. He's glad Frank doesn't ask him to drive because there's no way he could through the confusing haze of alcohol and weed and adrenaline. 

Frank drives far too fast, which Gerard is both thankful for and terrified of, but they make it home in one piece. Frank doesn't bother grabbing the stuff from the back seat and instead books it inside their apartment building and up the stairs, Gerard following closely behind. Once he's got the front door open, Frank heads straight for the bedroom, pulling off his shirt and dropping it onto the floor in the hallway.

By the time Gerard gets to the bedroom after closing and locking the front door behind him, Frank is already naked on the bed. He's on all fours, his ass presented to Gerard as he walks in the room, and Gerard takes a minute just to look. 

"Take your fucking clothes off, doofus," Frank says over his shoulder.

Gerard laughs, bringing his shirt up over his head and kicking his shoes off at the same time, nearly tripping and falling flat on his face. He lands heavily on the bed and gets his pants and underwear down as fast as possible. Frank is still waiting, Gerard can hear him breathing unevenly, the anticipation killing both of them.

Without looking at Frank, Gerard gets up from the bed and moves to the bedside table. As he opens up the drawer he asks, "Are you gonna be good for me?"

Frank doesn't answer right away, but finally, he says, "Yes, sir."

A shiver runs down Gerard's spine. He takes out a bottle of lube and then kneels behind Frank on the bed. "Good," he says.

He gives Frank two slick fingers at once, not stopping to let him get used to it, not even searching for his prostate, just driving in quick and hard. Frank whimpers and arches his back, and Gerard can tell he's straining to stay still.

"Good boy," Gerard says as he adds a third finger.

"Fuck," Frank bites out, and then immediately sucks in a breath, as if he could take the swear back. Gerard slaps Frank's ass with the palm of his free hand. "Sorry, sir," Frank says.

Gerard doesn't respond, but another shiver wracks through him. They've never done this, and he's not sure where it's coming from, but he knows he likes where it's going. Gerard pulls his fingers out and squirts more lube on his palm that he then uses on his cock, stroking too loosely to even take the edge off. He wants to really feel it when he's buried deep inside.

"Please," Frank whines. "Please fuck me."

"Be patient," Gerard says, but he doesn't want to wait either. Still, he pushes in slowly, just to tease the both of them.

Frank's thighs shake as he fights to remain still. Gerard knows he usually likes to push back when Gerard starts off slow, likes to speed things along, but he's being good. Finally, Gerard bottoms out.

"How's that?" Gerard asks.

"Good, sir. So good," Frank says, his breathing ragged.

Gerard smirks. "That enough for you then?"

"No!" Frank looks over his shoulder and his eyes are wide, as if he really believes Gerard could back out of fucking him now. "More, please, I need it."

"All right, then." Gerard pulls out nearly all the way, just the head of his cock still inside Frank. He pauses just long enough to make Frank squirm, make him just a little bit more desperate, and then he slams back in.

"Oh, God," Frank cries out, his body tilting forward before he quickly corrects himself. 

Gerard holds Frank's hips tight enough to bruise as he picks up the pace, thrusting into Frank over and over and over again. The sounds pouring out of Frank's mouth are so unreal he almost doesn't notice his own moans, but he knows he's making them. He couldn't stop if he tired.

At some point, Gerard feels his orgasm creeping up on him, far too soon for Frank to be satisfied. He pauses when he's fully buried inside Frank and breathes deeply. "Fucking hell, baby," he says. He leans forward and rests his forehead on Frank's shoulder, feeling Frank shiver as his breath cools the sweat on Frank's back. After a few long moments, he begins moving his hips slowly, circling them and pulling back minutely, staying deep inside Frank.

Frank moans long and deep, his head dropping down towards the bed. "Please, Gee- Sir. I need you,  _God_ , I need you. Make me come,  _please_."

Gerard teases him a while longer, rolling his hips slightly harder on each thrust. "Okay," he finally says.

Without pulling out, Gerard reaches around Frank and grabs a pillow from up by his head. He places it under Frank's hips and then coaxes Frank to lay down with his face to the mattress and his ass elevated.

"Okay," Gerard says again, more to himself than anything. He leans over Frank, covering him back to chest, and fucks into him hard.

They both cry out at the feeling of the new angle, Gerard getting deeper than he could before. Quickly, Gerard picks back up to his former pace, which has them slamming the headboard against the wall. 

"Oh, fuck, Gee," Frank says. Gerard can feel him feverishly rolling his hips down towards the pillow and back towards Gerard's cock. "I'm gonna come.  _Fuck_ , I'm gonna fucking come!"

"Come on then, Frankie, you've earned it," Gerard says in Frank's ear. "Come for me, baby."

Frank cries Gerard's name as he shakes through his orgasm, tightening around Gerard until it feels like his cock is in a vice. 

"Jesus," Gerard groans, feeling his own orgasm about to hit him. When he's sure Frank is done, he pulls out and strokes himself quickly, shooting over Frank's ass and lower back. "Jesus  _fuck_ , Frank."

Frank lets out a moan that's muffled by the mattress. He turns his head to the side and looks up at Gerard with bleary eyes. "Did you come on me?"

"I- Uh, yeah. I did." Gerard looks down at the mess all over Frank's body and decides that it was so fucking worth it.

"'S okay," Frank says. "I like it dirty."

Gerard laughs and collapses onto the mattress beside Frank. "Any reason for jumping my bones?"

"I always wanna jump your bones," Frank says.

Gerard quirks an eyebrow. "Okay. The stargazing, then? And the calling me 'sir'?"

"You were the one who asked me if I was gonna be good."

"Frank," Gerard says, tired of Frank avoiding the subject.

Frank sighs and closes his eyes. "It's August twenty-fifth."

Gerard pauses. "Um. Yeah?"

Frank opens his eyes slowly and stares at Gerard evenly. "We met. A year ago today."

"Oh." Gerard's not sure what to say. He's suddenly overcome with a wave of guilt that Frank remembered and he didn't, that Frank had probably been thinking about this for a while and it hadn't even crossed his mind once.

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to remember," Frank says quickly. "I just-" He sighs frustratedly and rolls onto his back. "I felt like we should do something, you know?"

Gerard thinks back to the night they met, the way he was instantly enamored with Frank, how they fucked in this bed and it was best either of them had had in a good, long while. How they almost let it slip through their fingers. "You're right. I'm glad we... I'm glad you did this for us."

Frank smiles at him. "Okay, but next time our anniversary rolls around I want you to be the one calling me 'sir.'"

Gerard laughs and pulls Frank against his chest. "Anything for you, baby. Anything."


End file.
